


The Perfect Revenge

by coldcoffeebabe



Category: Kaylor - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F, Knife Play, Lies, Prisoners, Torture, bisexual taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeebabe/pseuds/coldcoffeebabe





	The Perfect Revenge

Taylor smiles in delight as she washes the man’s blood from her hands. What a great idea it was to wear a red dress to the Christmas party. Her guests had all gone home, all except for her ex boyfriend and his date, that is. He is currently held captive in the soundproof torture chamber of her New York City penthouse. That ought to teach him better than to show up uninvited with another girl. The girl he brought with him, no other than supermodel Karlie Kloss, chose to stay and help clean up after the party. She and Taylor were becoming fast friends. 

“It’s a shame Joe had to leave early. He said something about his brothers needing him. I hope everything’s alright,” the green eyed woman muses, picking up used plates from Taylor’s dinner table. 

From the kitchen, she calls out a response. “Oh I’m sure he’s just tied up in some family business,” she smirks to herself. Oh he was tied up alright. 

Karlie walks through the open archway to meet Taylor at the sink. She tries to help with the dishes, but is soon shooed away politely to pick up more glasses from around the apartment. That was a close call. Taylor had just cleaned all the blood from her fingernails as her cheery house guest appears once more. She sets the dirty dishes in the sink then turns to face Taylor, realizing for the first time what a mess she is. Thinking fast, Taylor makes up an excuse of having spilled the remainder of the red wine while trying to put it away. Karlie seems to believe her. “Let me take care of the dishes while you change,” she says, always doing her best to be helpful. Taylor takes the opportunity to go check on her prisoner. 

She takes the stairs two at a time, as she doesn’t trust Karlie not to snoop after she’s finished her task. Taking a swift turn left of her bedroom, she descends a long hallway to what her staff believes is solely an extra room. They had never questioned the padlock. 

Taylor punches in the numbers as quickly as possible before turning the knob to reveal a dwelling with dangerous decor. The walls are coated in her most favorite hue, red of course. Along them lie a vast array of weapons, ranging in size, effectiveness, and era. It’s not often she uses the whip or flail. Those are just for decoration. Perhaps her favorite part of the room, however, would be her portraits. Every ex lover had obliged to being painted during their time together, before finding out she’s a psychopath. The paintings are each destroyed with a refined elegance. A stiletto dagger with a scarf wrapped around the handle sticks out of Jake Gyllenhaal’s illustration; John Mayer’s is charred from the fireplace, and Taylor Lautner has claw marks from the wolf she kept as a pet after they broke up. She used a broad axe on Harry Styles to mark that they were finally out of the woods.

Heels clicking against the marble floor, she doesn’t acknowledge the man with his wrists tied spread eagle against a low hanging board on the back wall. His legs dangle limp. It’s quite the sight, almost like a crucifix. He yells profanities at her as she sharpens her knives in the corner. She laughs at his stupidity. They always scream, even after she informs them that they cannot be heard. 

She throws a knife to shut him up, barely nicking his ear. It proves to be counter productive. Rolling her eyes, she rids him of his socks and stuffs them down his throat. She checks the clock hanging overhead and sees that she has enough time to play with him a little bit. Removing the knife from his ear, she carves lyrics into the skin of his stomach, careful not to cut too deep. She hasn’t prepared the body bag yet. 

Taylor smiles devilishly at him before leaving lipstick stains on his cheek. “Better get back upstairs. We don’t want your little girlfriend to worry about me.”

Upon returning downstairs, she finds Karlie sitting alone at the kitchen counter, watching cat videos on her phone. A pleasant surprise. Taylor strides across the room in four inch heels that announce her presence. Karlie turns around in her seat to greet her. Taylor steps a little closer than usual and surveys the model’s angular bone structure. She likes what she sees. She lets a finger ghost the woman’s sharp jawline, telling her how beautiful she finds her. Karlie blushes but returns the sentiment. 

“I’m actually somewhat of an artist, and you’re such a fascinating subject. Would you stay so I can paint you?” Taylor inquires, twisting a lock of Karlie’s golden hair around her finger. This would be the perfect revenge.


End file.
